batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: War Of Gotham
Batman: War Of Gotham is a yearlong bi-monthly comic book crossover event published by DC Comics and will begin in July 2015. The series will be written by Scott Snyder, along with Grant Morrison, Frank Miller, Paul Dini, Alan Moore, and Neil Gaiman and drawn by Greg Capullo, Jim Lee, Doug Mahnke, Gary Frank, and Rafael Alburquerque, all of whom worked on Batman-related comic(s) sometime in their careers, along with Alex Ross, who is only working on the covers. After following such storylines like the Night Of The Owls, Death Of The Family, Zero Year, and Endgame, War Of Gotham will close out Scott Snyder's and Greg Capullo's Batman "run", and focuses on Batman trying to regain Gotham City back after Ra's Al Ghul manages to defeat him in combat and take over the city with a entire army of supervillains. Besides Batman, other series' such as Grayson, Batman And Robin, Batgirl, Batwoman, Catwoman, Red Hood And The Outlaws, Harley Quinn, Teen Titans, Suicide Squad, and Gotham By Midnight will all be connected via Tie-Ins. The Event will be connected within 4 Arcs; Darkness, Missing, Chaos, Salvation. Each Arc will contain 6 Chapters (aka Issues). Also, other heroes such as The Question, Deadman, Etrigan The Demon, Grifter, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Constantine, Frankenstein, and even Batman Beyond will all make some kind of appearance in the crossover event. Official Description: Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo, who brought such Batman epics like Night Of The Owls, Death Of The Family, Zero Year, and Endgame, will now close their epic run on Batman with War Of Gotham. Batman, who has tirelessly fought crime for years and had droven away many people he loved away from him, now must build himself back up when Ra's Al Ghul comes back out of the shadows to take over Gotham City. But, not all is what it seems, as all the patients/inmates from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison break out and cause an all-out war on Gotham City. Secrets will be Revealed, Deaths will be Seen, Screams will be heard, Betrayals will be Felt, and nothing will ever be the same again after War Of Gotham! Synopsis: Darkness: Chapter 1 Batman has been on patrol for 72 Straight hours, looking for Killer Croc and Bane, who have both broken out of Arkham. Killer Croc finally shows up, killing 6 Police Officers and 3 civililans. Batman arrives to the scene, where he finds Croc has partially mutated into a cyborg. Croc starts up a rampage across the city, killing hundreds, injuring thousands, and issuing a Code Red warning for Gotham City. Just as Killer Croc turns his strongest and angriest, Batman latches on the monster with his grappling gun, and then shoots it at a faraway cargo plane, before he blows his eyes off with his sonic detonators. Meanwhile, halfway across the world, a shadowy figure watches Batman continue to fight crime and for justice across Gotham, and releases his preda-drones, revealing himself to be Ra's Al Ghul. Darkness: Chapter 2 Having defeated Killer Croc, Batman takes him back to Arkham Asylum, where Two-Face is seen snapping 3 Police Officers' necks, and shooting another one. He is shot with Tranquilizers, but still shows his hate towards Batman more than before. Crime Rates have begun to rise again in Gotham, and Batman leaves Arkham right away. He goes to meet up with Batgirl and Red Hood, who have been following the Electrocutioner and the Trigger Twins. Before Batman shows up, a mysterious shadow knocks out the two heroes, and hang them upside down over the Wayne Industries Building, hinting at The Riddler's return. Darkness: Chapter 3 Finding Batgirl and Red Hood hanging over Wayne Industries, Batman manages to set them free and takes them back to the Batcave. After questioning them on who might have done this, they are still unsure of the person, and leaves. Batman continues to analyse info on the Bat-Computer, until Alfred comes down to the Cave and ambushes him. After a long battle with Alfred, Bruce knocks him out and finds a mind control device at the back of Alfred's neck. He tries taking it off, but it shoots lightning and electrifies him, rendering him unconscious. Darkness: Chapter 4 Batgirl, who has gone through a long night, is called in by her father, Commisioner Gordon, who reports that Bane is attacking the Police Department. She goes over there right away, but finds Bane being more buffer and menacing than ever. He had killed at least 2 dozen cops, and injured another dozen. They begin fighting, and at first, Batgirl has the advantage due to speed. Bane keeps watching how Batgirl moves, and starts to predict where she's going to go. He then grabs her head and throws her into the wall, damaging her spine. He continues to beat on her, breaking her arms, and her leg, before finally killing her, all the while Gordon watches. Gordon shoots his gun at Bane, but is punched in the face and knocked unconscious. Bane disappears, not even having said a single word at the Department. Darkness: Chapter 5 Red Hood finds injured cops around the city, and sees what's wrong with them. After they told him that Bane attacked the Police Department and that Batgirl and the Commissioner were both there, he hurries to there immediately. He finds dozens of dead bodies, before seeing the remains of Batgirl. In shock, Red Hood also finds Commisioner Gordon, who, still unaware that his daughter is Batgirl, and takes him to the Hospital. After a few days of resting, Gordon is told by Red Hood about Batgirl, and that it was really Barbara. Darkness: Chapter 6 Damian, who had not been in action since before he died, goes off looking for adventure. Returning to the mansion, he goes down to the Batcave to see his father, only to find he isn't even there. He finds Alfred just waking up, who tells Damian that Bruce was taken by a group of soldiers. After Alfred described what they looked like, Damian realizes that its the League Of Assassins, and that his grandfather, Ra's Al Ghul, had been the one who took Batman. In the Future, Batman Beyond is fighting a group of Joker followers, until the timeline glitches out, and he finds himself on the run from the Police, even though he had thought Commisioner Gordon (Barbara) would be on his side, but realizes, that the timeline has changed. Missing: Chapter 1 Robin assembles Red Robin, Red Hood, Batwoman, and Batwing 24 hours after he discovered his grandfather captured Batman. But knowing that his grandfather could be anywhere in the world right now, they all call in other heroes like Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Grifter, and The Question to help find Ra's and Batman. With Aquaman looking through the seas, Cyborg tracking him down, The Question wandering around, Zatanna going through Dimensions, and the rest looking through the cities, the hunt for Batman begins! As they search, a cloaked figure continues watching them, before he begins his search for Batman. Missing: Chapter 2 Looking throughout the world and even beyond, the heroes aren't able to even find a trace of Ra's, the League Of Assassins, or Batman. Bluebird joins in, only to have her and Batwing both trapped in the tunnels. In able to survive, Batwing shoots a missile at the debris blocking them inside, just enough so Bluebird can escape, but it results in Luke losing his Left Arm. Elsewhere, the shadow figure, revealed to be Dick Grayson, finds out that Barbara was killed by Bane, and goes to give his condolences to Commissioner Gordon. Missing: Chapter 3 Having reawakened since being captured by Ra's Al Ghul in the Batcave, Batman has tried escaping and even laying a punch against Ra's, but is electrified after every time. With heroes like Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter all elsewhere, and most of the Police incarcerated, nothing would be able to stop his plans for Gotham. In the Future, Batman Beyond further investigates why the police are after him, and learns that Batgirl/Commissioner Barbara Gordon was killed by Bane, erasing her existence in the future. Missing: Chapter 4 Dick travels to Nanda Parbat, the former home of the League Of Assassins. Knowing this is the only logical place to keep Batman left, he goes in blindly, being ambushed by Warriors. He manages to defeat them, and fakes his defeat to Lady Shiva, who brings him to where Batman's being holded. Before he's chained up, he breaks out and knocks Shiva unconscious, and freeing Batman. As Batman gets up, Dick punches him in the face and blames him for Barbara's death. He accepts the blame, and they get out of there. But before they leave, they encounter Ra's Al Ghul, along with a Super-Venomized Bane, and Mecha-Killer Croc. Missing: Chapter 5 Ambushed, Batman and Dick take on Bane and Croc instead, and find themselves losing. Bane, who has permanently been infected by the synthesized Venom, goes on a rampage trying to kill the two heroes. Batman throws a Batarang which hits Bane's eye, and Dick shoots it, creating a huge explosion. They manage to use the explosion to escape, leaving Ra's Al Ghul to rebuild his plan. Dick then falls back to his secret base in Gotham, while Batman heads back to the Manor. In the Batcave, unknown to everybody, before Ra's left with Batman, he planted a Nuclear Bomb that is about to explode! Back in the future, Batman Beyond continues to see the timeline change, but this time finds himself out of the suit and in his home with his mom and dad. Missing: Chapter 6 Having returned home for the first time in months, Batman reassembles his partners in crime, along with fellow Justice Leaguers and collegues. As they prepare for Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins, the Batcomputer is hacked. Batman learns that it's not just the Batcomputer, but all media in Gotham City. Ra's Al Ghul addresses the city, stating that it needs to change, and the people who survive will be followers of his new world vision. Explosions are heard acrossed the city, and the next thing Batman knows, all the prisoners of Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison have broken out, and are now causing chaos across the streets of the city. And before Batman can do anything, Ra's detonates the Nuclear Bomb he set in the Batcave, thus exploding, and it is unknown who survived and who was killed. Bluebird comes back for Batwing, who is still trapped in the tunnels, and she brings Lex Luthor with her. Luthor manages to give Batwing a cybernetic arm to replace his lost Left Arm, but Batwing finds that as he gets out of the tunnels, he returns to a Gotham City unfamiliar to him. Finally, Batman Beyond goes off to the remains of Wayne Manor to find out why he lost his costume, until he finds out that Batman had died in the past, once again changing the future, and is determined to go back in time and fix things. Chaos: Chapter 1 With the Nuclear Bomb having blown up the Batcave, Batman is able to find other survivors, including Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, The Question, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, and Zatanna. Casulties found were Etrigan The Demon, Grifter, and Constantine. Escaping into the sewers, the heroes plan their next attack, and are able to find Bluebird, Batwing, and Lex Luthor on the other side of the city. They are soon followed by Merlyn, Al-Owal and Lady Shiva, and ambushed by Silver Monkey, Ubu, and other Assassins. Merlyn is able to blind Batman after shooting a arrow right at his Right Eye, causing most of the heroes to retreat, while Green Arrow, Aquaman and Cyborg take care of the assassins. Chaos: Chapter 2 With Batman out of commission, Red Hood leads a team of Robin, Batwoman, and Bluebird to go after some of the prisoners who broke out of Arkham and Blackgate. They manage to find The Riddler, who's leading a group of criminals into a Puzzle. He then kills them all, due to a mistep they made on the puzzle. The Riddler then traps Red Hood in the Puzzle, and requests he will give himself up if he can clear the puzzle. But if he doesn't, he will die. Red Hood agrees to the consequences, and begins finding his way out of the puzzle. In the end, he blows a hole through one of the Puzzle's walls, and escapes. He then shoots The Riddler in the head point blank, only because he's sick of his riddles. Chaos: Chapter 3 Having escaped the reaches of The Riddler, Red Hood and his team advance to the next infected Gotham area; the Botanical Gardens! They get there, and find Poison Ivy has enhanced her abilities to near-invincible strength. Red Hood and Robin both fall under her control, and because it's a enhanced version, even Batwoman is now hypnotized. Bluebird incinerates all of Poison Ivy's plants, and then disables her voice permanently, freeing the others. Chaos: Chapter 4 Having recovered after losing his eye, Batman is now back on foot and ready to fight again. Realizing that there are hundreds of Psychos, Super-Villains, and Convicts out on the streets, Batman knows he may have to resort to killing. He finds Mister Freeze at Crime Alley, who had been waiting for him, but also unexpectedly sees Freeze holding the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Enraged by their graves being descecrated, Batman rampages through Freeze, damaging his armor at every turn. With his final move, he freezes Mister Freeze himself, and then breaks him into hundreds of pieces, rendering him inert. Chaos: Chapter 5 Thousands within the city are being killed by unleashed Criminals, resulting in Batman calling in Amanda Waller and the Suicide Squad. Hesitent to help Batman, Waller is then told by him that he has stuck the same tracking device explosives on her, like the ones she puts on all Suicide Squad members, and forces her to help. Sending the Squad and most of the team out to save civilians and stop criminals, Batman and Bluebird go on to find Ra's Al Ghul. Chaos: Chapter 6 Batman and Bluebird arrive on Ra's Al Ghul's mothership, where they find Ubu, Lady Shiva, Merlyn, Al-Owal, Silver Monkey, and Talia waiting for them. Seeing Cyborg and Green Arrow imprisoned, the two heroes are able to take down the trained Assassins quickly. They finally meet up with Ra's. Ra's and Batman start fighting, leading Bluebird to try and shoot Ra's. Bruce takes his mask off and draws a sword, but the fight ends when Bluebird shoots Batman in the shoulder, injuring him. Shocked by her betrayal, Bluebird's true affiliations are revealed after she shoots Ra's point blank in the head, and releases her true master, The Joker! Surprised that The Joker has returned once again, Bruce throws a batarang at him and narrowly escapes. With Green Arrow and Cyborg still captured, The Joker is now more fiercer and more crazier than ever! Salvation: Chapter 1 The Joker has returned! Since the events of Death Of The Family and Endgame, The Joker has been plotting his biggest return yet to Gotham City, and now he plans to destroy the entire city, with Batman in it! Hoping to stop him, Batman gathers everybody for one final assault. Racing through the streets, the heroes take down criminals. Villains like The Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, and the Trigger Twins are all killed within explosions, and Batman also finishes off Gentleman Ghost. But that's not all, the ultimate evil; Eclipso has returned, prompting Jim Corrigan to unleash The Spectre! Elsewhere, Batman Beyond has finally returned to the present, finding that Gotham is in complete turmoil. Salvation: Chapter 2 Batwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin find Bluebird, who had revealed to be a traitor, to finish her off. Having followed the steps of The Joker, Bluebird had learned new tricks, burning Red Robin's face with acid. But before she can get to The Joker, Red Hood shoots Bluebird in both eyes, thus killing her. When they look back, Red Robin's body is gone. Batwoman, meanwhile, is covering Batman while he heads for The Joker, and sees a airplane crashing into Wayne Industries. The entire building starts to fall, killing hundreds more. Robin is tracking The Joker in the Batmobile, only minutes later, the Batmobile is set on fire and is detonated with C-4 explosives. Salvation: Chapter 3 Bane, who had been missing since killing Batgirl, has resurfaced, destroying neighborhoods with his regained super-strength, mass-murdering thousands. He finds Red Hood, and they battle. Just as he's about to tear Jason's head off, Bane is stopped by Dick Grayson and Katana, who with a samurai sword, cuts his head off clean for killing Batgirl. Jason takes his helmet off and is both shocked and surprised that Dick is still alive, having thought for over a year that he was dead. In disbelief, Jason asks Dick where he was since the Crime Syndicate invaded Earth, Dick only replying "To The Unknown". They go off seeking to rejoin Batman. Salvation: Chapter 4 Hearing reports of Wayne Industries destroyed, Batwing heads over to the remains of the building to find his father, fearing the worst. When he finds his father's body, Luke starts tearing up and demands the Joker's head. He shows both Fear and Rage, resulting in both a Sinestro Corps ring and a Red Lantern ring heading for him. Red Hood and Dick meet up with Batman, who then is punched by Red Hood for him lying to them about Dick. He gets up, and find the remains of the Batmobile, he opens the doors and finds Damian just hanging on to life by the thread. He gets him out of there and sends Dick to take Damian to the Hospital. Salvation: Chapter 5 Having found the Joker's lair, Batman, Red Hood, Batwoman, and Catwoman look for the crazy monster, but only find a different monster. The Joker then appears on screen and says that he had to steal one of the Robins and fix him. Red Robin comes out, but at Killer Croc size, with the intelligence of Solomon Grundy, and the strength of Bane, and has fully lost his humanity. The Spectre battles Eclipso, resulting in power outages across the entire world, with The Spectre finally ending the battle after his powers, combined with Zatanna's, Doctor Fate's, and Shazam's, destroys Eclipso. The Spectre reverts back to Jim Corrigan, who disappears into the shadows of Crime Alley. Red Robin tries to destroy the heroes, but is stopped by a gas grenade Batarang, thrown by Batman Beyond. With Red Robin unconscious now, the heroes charge against The Joker. Salvation: Chapter 6 Finally facing The Joker, Batman takes off his mask, knowing this is their final battle. Batman also throws away his utility belt, wanting to use his bare fists to kill The Joker. The Joker has another trick up his sleeve, showing that he has captured Alfred in the midst of all of this, and they soon start battling, with The Joker spraying him with toxin gas. Blind, Batman also lloses his senses, leading The Joker to start beating on him. As the others go to save Bruce, The Joker grabs out electric wires and starts torturing them, and as the night passes, it appears as though The Joker has won. And just as The Joker is set to kill Batman with his gun, Batman Beyond pulls up front and takes the bullet for Bruce. Realizing that though Batman does die, he also didn't know which one until now, and disappears into thin air. Batwing shows up, now a Red/Yellow Lantern, and completely vaporizes his arms off, dismantling him. With his final breath, The Joker begins to laugh again and shoots Alfred in the chest, killing him, before Batman delivers the final blow. Aquaman arrives and rescues Green Arrow and Cyborg, and then takes off back to the JL Watchtower. With all the damage Ra's Al Ghul and Joker have done, Bruce starts to rebuild Gotham City. Giving Alfred a proper burial and funeral, Bruce regrets ever having left The Joker alive after their last encounter. Batwing, now a dual-Lantern, flies into space; Robin recovers from his injuries, and Red Robin has started getting treatment from his encounter with The Joker. They also attend Batgirl's funeral, with Dick and Jason still angry at Bruce. Jason walks away, unable to trust Bruce ever again, and goes back to meet with Starfire and Red Arrow. Commissioner Gordon retires from his duties as Commissioner and leaves the Police Department, and finally, being haunted by killing The Joker time and time again, Bruce gives up the mantle of Batman for now, and gives it to Dick, who will once again wear it, while Bruce rebuilds Gotham. Aftermath: Spinning out from Batman: War Of Gotham is Batwing: Destruction, which focuses on Batwing and his transition to being a Red and a Yellow Lantern, and is spreading chaos across several sectors, and Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown, which focuses on Batman Beyond, what happened to him and where he went after disappearing into thin air in War Of Gotham. Each Aftermath Series is 6 issues long. 'Reading Order:' #War Of Gotham: Darkness #1 #War Of Gotham: Darkness #2 #War Of Gotham: Darkness #3 #War Of Gotham: Darkness #4 #War Of Gotham: Darkness #5 #War Of Gotham: Darkness #6 #War Of Gotham: Ra's Al Ghul #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Bane (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Killer Croc #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Batman Beyond #1 #War Of Gotham: Missing #1 #War Of Gotham: Missing #2 #War Of Gotham: Missing #3 #War Of Gotham: Missing #4 #War Of Gotham: Missing #5 #War Of Gotham: Grayson #1 #War Of Gotham: Missing #6 #War Of Gotham: Batman Beyond #2 #War Of Gotham: Gotham By Midnight #1 #War Of Gotham: Chaos #1 #War Of Gotham: The Riddler #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Chaos #2 #War Of Gotham: Scarecrow #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Chaos #3 #War Of Gotham: Poison Ivy #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Chaos #4 #War Of Gotham: Mister Freeze #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Chaos #5 #War Of Gotham: Chaos #6 #War Of Gotham: The Joker #1 (One-Shot) #War Of Gotham: Salvation #1 #War Of Gotham: Salvation #2 #War Of Gotham: Grayson #2 #War Of Gotham: Salvation #3 #War Of Gotham: Grayson #3 #War Of Gotham: Salvation #4 #War Of Gotham: Salvation #5 #War Of Gotham: Salvation #6 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #1 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #2 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #3 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #4 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #5 #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown #6 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #1 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #2 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #3 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #4 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #5 #Batwing: Galactic Destruction #6 Awards: Collected Editions: #War Of Gotham: Darkness (collects War Of Gotham: Darkness #1-6, WoG: Ra's Al Ghul, WoG: Bane, WoG: Killer Croc, WoG: Batman Beyond #1, Darkness: Extras, 428 Pages, Paperback, Feburary 2016, Hardcover, Feburary 2016) #War Of Gotham: Missing (collects War Of Gotham: Missing #1-6, WoG: Grayson #1, WoG: Batman Beyond #2, WoG: Gotham By Midnight, Missing: Extras, 344 Pages, Paperback, April 2017, Hardcover, April 2017) #War Of Gotham: Chaos (collects War Of Gotham: Chaos #1-6, WoG: Poison Ivy, WoG: The Riddler, WoG: Mister Freeze, WoG: Scarecrow, Chaos: Extras, 414 Pages, Paperback, September 2017, Hardcover, September 2017) #War Of Gotham: Salvation (collects War Of Gotham: Salvation #1-6, WoG: The Joker, WoG: Grayson #2-3, Salvation: Extras, 340 Pages, Paperback, December 2017, Hardcover, December 2017) #Batman Beyond: Escape From The Unknown (WoG Aftermath) (collects Escape From The Unknown #1-6, Escape From The Unknown: Extras, 222 Pages, Paperback, Feburary 2018, Hardcover, Feburary 2018) #Batwing: Galactic Destruction (WoG Aftermath) (collects Galactic Destruction #1-6, Batwing Vs. Red Lanterns, Batwing Vs. Sinestro Corps, Batwing Vs. Green Lanterns, Batwing Vs. White Lantern Kyle Rayner, Galactic Destruction: Extras, 414 Pages, Paperback, Feburary 2018, Hardcover, Feburary 2018) #War Of Gotham Omnibus (collects War Of Gotham: Darkness #1-6, WoG: Ra's Al Ghul, WoG: Bane, WoG: Killer Croc, WoG: Batman Beyond #1, Missing #1-6, WoG: Grayson #1, WoG: Batman Beyond #2, WoG: Gotham By Midnight, Chaos #1-6, WoG: Poison Ivy, WoG: The Riddler, WoG: Mister Freeze, WoG: Scarecrow, Salvation #1-6, WoG: The Joker, WoG: Grayson #2-3, 1360 Pages, Hardcover, July 2018) Future Of Batman Series: With Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo both leaving Batman, the series was thought to be in danger of cancellation when no writer and artist have yet to sign on to the series. Fortunately, just 2 months before Snyder and Capullo's final issue, Jeff Lemire signed on to write while Ethan Van Sciver signed on to draw. Their first storyline will be Batman: Lockdown, which focuses on Dick Grayson, who months after putting on the cowl once again, deals with a mysterious virus that infects the entire city of Gotham, and only him, Red Hood, and Red Robin escape just before the city is on lockdown. With the help of the Justice League, Dick tracks the origins of the Virus to Apokolips! Also, Batwing returns to Earth for the first time since leaving as a Red/Yellow Lantern at the end of War Of Gotham. Category:Comics